Explosions
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Another 4th of July finds Jade alone and miserable until Tori finds her. They share their own form of celebration, because really, how else would anyone want to spend their night? One Shot


**Is it wrong to use 4th of July as an excuse to write shameless smut? If so, guilty.**

* * *

The bartender sighed as he made his way down the long bar, sights set on a familiar face among the many who frequented his establishment. And there were many. Especially being located so close to a college. All the students went there to unwind and have fun with friends. But this regular in particular, the one he was heading towards now, she never came in with anyone else nor was she interested in the admirers who bought her a drink or invited her to dance. One death glare and they left her alone. Had he not been the bartender he was sure she would immediately scare him off too. He set down her drink in front of her and she gave him a nod of acknowledgment before downing the glass of Jack and coke on the rocks. She didn't even flinch and he was sure that was her first drink. He grimaced for her. He was a beer only kind of guy and hated anything hard.

"You don't seem to be enjoying the festivities like everyone else. Are you ok?" he asked, wondering if she would choose ignoring him over snapping at him this time. Instead she remained quiet.

"It's Fourth of July everybody! Let's celebrate our independence from pants and have some fun! Woo!" a man yelled drunkenly as he ran for the door while unbuckling his pants, his friends calling after him. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head before finally giving him her attention.

"Have I ever told you my name?" she inquired. He nodded.

"Jade," he answered without hesitation.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"What?" he questioned.

"I guess at some point I felt that I could trust you," Jade replied. He smiled.

"You can. I mean, you've come in here often enough and sometimes we talk," he reasoned. She nodded but decided to test him.

"Yeah, sure. Do me a favor and look over there," she instructed, pointing out some chick in the crowd of dancing bodies. She was currently grinding on another woman.

"See that girl with my ex?" she asked him.

"That's your ex? She's pretty," he replied, eyebrows lifting.

"What if I said that was the girl my ex dumped me for?" Jade continued, voice even. He quickly looked away and frowned.

"She's a whore," he stated. The raven haired woman smirked.

"That's why I keep you around, Rick," she told him, satisfied with his response. He grinned.

"Yeah?" he said, happy she remembered his name. That must mean something.

"Yeah. That and the booze you supply me at a discount," she said, pushing her empty glass toward him.

"I don't give dis-" he tried to deny, but she shooed him away.

"You do for me, pal. Now go get me another one. On the house this time," she ordered lightly, dismissing him. He shook his head but complied, turning to leave. Jade ran a hand through her hair to push it out of her face then hunched over to lean her elbows on the bar counter. She felt someone take the seat next to her and grunted out an agitated sound.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble but I don't like douchey guys sitting next to me, so either save your breath and don't talk to me or grab a drink to go," she warned, not even sparing the person a glance.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here," a soft but strong spoken voice responded. Her head shot up and turned to settle her piercing gaze on none other than Tori.

"I don't want a speech. Especially from you," she mumbled, wondering when Rick would be back with her drink.

"I'm not here for a speech," Tori said with a shake of her head. Jade raised a brow, skeptical.

"Besides, you don't need one. You need a drinking buddy," she continued, tone friendly and supportive. Jade relaxed a little but now her brow was raised for a different reason. Tori Vega wasn't much of a drinker, but there she was. Rick came back with her drink and she murmured her thanks with the glass already at her lips. He turned to Tori and she ordered some drink that sounded vaguely girly. While she waited she turned to Jade.

"You know…" she began. Jade groaned and set down her drink heavily.

"There's the speech! I thought we were drinking?" she demanded.

"We are! Look, see?" Tori hastily backtracked, reaching over to pluck Jade's drink off the counter and take a sip. She gagged and quickly set it down, face screwing up in disgust and yanking a laugh out of Jade. She would have shoved the youngest Vega out of her seat for taking her drink, but that kind of made up for it.

"Ew. Ugh, how can you drink that?" Tori wondered, grabbing her own tall glass once it arrived and gulping it down. Jade took note of the bright color, knowing it was full of sweet tangs and fruit of some kind to cover the alcohol. When Tori set it down she reached over and slid it closer, taking a sip of her own. It actually wasn't that bad. She hummed positively before pushing it back towards Tori.

"I got used to it. It was all my father had around the house. That isn't bad by the way," Jade replied, going back to her own drink.

"So…why are you here this time?" Tori asked tentatively. Jade should have known she would ask. She would want to know if she was okay.

"I accidentally showed some weakness earlier today. It was disgusting. I wouldn't recommend it," Jade muttered seriously, blue-green eyes flicking over to a woman talking with her friends on the other side of her. A man came up to them and slipped a pill in the woman's glass where it sat unattended on the countertop of the bar. He made sure to keep all eyes on him with his charm. Jade discreetly hijacked the glass before the woman remembered it was there. She signaled to Rick and he came over to take it away, smiling proudly at her. She scoffed and finished off her drink, turning to see Tori smiling at her too.

"What?" she spat out gruffly.

"You can be a pretty cool person when you aren't being a first class grade A bitch," she pointed out flippantly, but with a tinge of fondness.

"Whatever," Jade grumbled.

"No, really. You're so caring, and supportive, and funny, and beautiful," Tori rambled, bringing a smirk to Jade's lips.

"You're sickeningly nice, stupidly hilarious, and surprisingly attractive," she replied, leaning forward to rest her chin in her hand. Tori blushed and pointed a finger at her.

"Are you flirting with me in some weird Jade West way?" she questioned.

"Not at all. I'm just being honest and assertive," Jade answered with a shrug. Tori stared at her, trying to decide if she was lying or not. The best way to tell was to push a bit more.

"Would it be too much to say that I always thought you were a phenomenal singer as well as actress? Even in high school you smoked any and all competition," she complimented, taking a sip from her drink. A roguish smirk pulled at Jade's lips when she looked at Tori.

"My, my, Vega. A bit forward today, aren't you? Are we having sex tonight?" she teased, making sure to add a bit of a suggestive husk to her voice. Tori sputtered and choked on her drink, spitting some of it back in the glass. Jade laughed, making no move to help her get her breathing under control. Her whole face was tomato red.

"Jade!" she yelled, her voice drowned out by all the noise but still coming off as completely incredulous and mortified. Jade waited for her to sort out what correctly went down what pipe. As soon as things were in order she spoke up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she inquired.

"I-uh, nothing," Tori responded, averting her gaze.

"I told you my reason," she reminded her.

"Your reason was bullshit. Don't act like it wasn't," Tori disagreed. Impatience and offense stained her voice. It was as if she was warning Jade not to lie without even saying it and it wasn't at all an unpleasant thing to hear.

"Fine. You want the truth?" Jade asked.

"Yes, please," Tori said with a nod, receptive again.

"My sex life has been a bust since Beck. Everyone I tried dating after him were a bunch of pussies," she reluctantly admitted.

"Jade, language," Tori stage whispered, cringing away. Jade ignored her.

"They're just so boring. I've kinda taken to interrogating them for fun but that just scares them off twice as fast. I didn't realize how many guys had daddy issues. Anyway, I need someone who doesn't take offense, keeps up, takes my shit, and throws it back at me. Where are all the interesting people like that?" she continued, dropping her hands to the bar. Tori carefully placed her hand on Jade's arm.

"I'm here for the same reasons, I guess," she confessed.

"Another dud?" Jade asked knowingly, back to her usual stoicism. Tori sighed but nodded.

"Look, I'm not too good at advice so how about I interest you in a sarcastic comment instead, hm? Life's too short to drink crappy coffee and cry about boys who don't care," Jade stated, resting her head in her hand.

"Yeah. You're right," Tori agreed, finishing off her drink.

"I usually am," Jade agreed with a nod and a small smile. She was feeling a good warm buzz coming along nicely, smoothing out the agitated edge she had when she came in.

"You know, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else," she advised thoughtfully, gaining a swat to the arm from Tori.

"Which is why I really just want to be slightly drunk, half naked, and completely on top of someone," she went on wistfully, glancing at Tori. Their hazy gazes met and Jade thought Tori might just get the hint. Then again maybe she wasn't thinking clearly because a huge, idiotic smile lit up her face instead. Had she gotten it Jade was sure she would have blushed. Tori draped an arm over Jade's shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. Jade groaned her distaste but Tori clung to her.

"You're so blunt," she said, affectionate, as if it was a positive thing she liked.

"It's my best quality," Jade murmured, shrugging indifferently. She wished she had another drink. Rick might not give her another since three was her limit and he didn't want her finding her way home in that condition.

"I never met someone like you, Jade," Tori continued, resting her head on her shoulder.

"That's not necessarily a good thing," she responded, moving to push Tori back on her own seat.

"The truth is, I'm not here for some boy…" Tori mumbled, eyebrows coming together with conflict. Jade blinked away some of the haze and waited with open ears for her to continue.

"There's this girl I like but I don't think she likes me. In fact, I think she hates me," she said, sighing. Her arm fell from across Jade's shoulders to hug around her middle, squeezing lightly for more than just support. Jade thought back to the conversation she overheard the Vega sisters having years ago. Was it true? That conversation sparked something in Jade and led her to this moment. She needed to know.

"No. She didn't hate you. Maybe she was just scared to show her feelings," she suggested. Tori pushed away but Jade wrapped an arm around her to steady her, which meant she didn't go far.

"How do you know that?" Tori wondered.

"Well, I happen to know my own feelings," Jade answered coolly.

"What?" Tori said, at a loss for words. Jade only smiled and signaled Rick over.

"Celebratory Fourth of July shots on me, Vega," she said, ordering and sending Rick off again. He came back with a disapproving expression and three double shots of different colored vodka. One was clear and the other two were red and blue respectively. Tori was left still trying to process what Jade said. When she noticed the colorful liquid in the small glasses she blanched.

"I can't take three shots of that!" she declined.

"You're not. Technically you're taking four," Jade corrected her, picking one up in one hand and lifting the other to wrap Tori's fingers around it.

"Bottoms up," she said, directing it to Tori's lips. She downed it with a cough and picked up the next one without Jade having to make her. Jade took her single double shot with her. Once it was down Tori took a moment to focus.

"That fruity girly drink was lame. You needed some kick," Jade told her, lightly punching her arm.

"Thanks…" Tori breathed out, scowling.

"No problem," Jade responded.

"You owe me," Tori told her, sliding off her seat to stand on unsteady legs.

"I owe you?" Jade repeated, standing up to steady her with her hands on Tori's shoulders.

"Yeah. I say we go do something. Just me and you. And no backing out or purposely making it hell on me so that I'll give up and you can go on your merry way," Tori accused, a finger raised an inch from Jade's nose to point at her.

"Ok," she easily agreed, amused that Tori knew her so well. The youngest Vega was caught off guard but suspicious.

"What do you mean?" she said, confused by the simple agreement.

"Just ok," Jade repeated, shrugging.

"No. Your ok's never just mean ok," Tori said with a shake of her head. Jade rolled her eyes and took Tori by the arm to direct her outside.

"You should just be happy that I'm agreeing with you," she mumbled in Tori's ear, pushing her forward and smirking at the shiver her close proximity caused. She waved a farewell to Rick who waved back, concerned. She reassured him that they were all right and then focused on getting Tori outside where the fresh air would wake her up a bit more. As soon as they were out it took no more than a few minutes for Tori to straighten up. She felt utterly gone when she was at the bar, but in the cool summer night she was steadier on her feet despite the buzz she was feeling. She looked to Jade and smiled, tracing her eyes over every contour of her face. Her pale skin looked magnificent under the light of the moon the few times they weren't under artificial lighting to ruin the affect. She couldn't help but think that Jade had a bad case of the beautifuls.

"I have what?" Jade questioned suddenly, quirking a questioning brow at her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Tori asked. Jade laughed and shoved her lightly. A loud boom in the distance made her flinch, body tensing. Tori canted her head but didn't question her, forgetting it altogether when Jade suddenly took her by the hand.

"Come on. I know somewhere we can go," she said, pulling her along at a fast pace. Another boom tore through the night followed by a shower of lights in the dark sky. Jade's hand tightened on her.

"Jade?" she called, repeating herself when Jade didn't slow down or stop. Tori yanked on her hand, pulling her back. Jade stumbled but Tori caught her, arms around her middle. A whistling screech and then a crackling boom sent patriotic colors into the sky from the nearby college football field. Jade sighed and let Tori shelter her, completely aware of her lack of reaction now that she felt safe.

"I didn't know," Tori whispered.

"Why would you?" Jade replied. Tori stayed quiet, taking the time to enjoy the moment.

"It's no big deal," she mumbled when Tori held her more firmly.

"I'm scared of clowns," Tori supplied. Jade rolled her eyes.

" **Everyone** is afraid of clowns, Vega," she pointed out.

"Even you?" Tori inquired.

"Not as much as elevators," Jade answered.

"Elevators? That's not so bad. Are you claustrophobic or-" Tori began, but Jade cut her off.

"How would you like it if you were stuck in an elevator for an indefinite amount of time? Or if it malfunctioned and suddenly you were plummeting to your death and there wasn't a thing you could do about it?" Jade explained, pushing away from Tori.

"I suppose that **would** be scary," she agreed with a nod. Jade hated the fact that admitting things to Tori was so easy. She trusted her, and her trust was never an easy thing to earn. They started walking again, side by side but with Tori still following Jade to their unknown destination.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Jade asked, glancing at Tori who had been staring at Jade but quickly looked at the ground.

"Every time I thought about telling you I got…flustered. It was hard to talk and I was afraid you would think I was a total dork," she replied, blushing lightly.

"That's ridiculous," Jade scoffed.

"I know," Tori said, feeling better for finally voicing it.

"I already thought you were so it wouldn't have mattered," Jade continued. Tori glared at her but Jade just laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Tori groused.

"Come on, Vega. We're almost there," Jade said, nudging her shoulder before pushing into a jog. Tori ran to catch up. Jade took them through a neighborhood Tori hadn't been through before. She quickly lost sight of anything familiar.

"We're going to get lost," she whispered, feeling like even that was too loud in the quiet neighborhood. It must not have been one with a lot of kids because no one was out in the streets or in their back yards lighting fireworks. Instead, all the noise was contained indoors.

"What happened to your unholy positivity?" Jade wondered playfully, leading them through the winding streets.

"Ok, I'm positive we're going to get lost," she rephrased. Jade chuckled and grabbed her hand, calming her nerves. They came out a side street and walked into a parking lot behind an Inside Out Burger. Jade headed for the gate running along the back of the parking lot and stopped.

"What are you doing?" Tori questioned her, watching as she dug her fingers in the dirt and pushed it aside so that she could unearth the bottom of the fence. She bent it up just enough to open a passable hole.

"Trespassing," Jade finally answered, looking to her expectantly.

"Oh god," Tori groaned, taking a step back. What Jade would give to hear that in a different context, but now was not the time for her mind to be in the gutter. Anyone could see them. They had to get moving.

"Vega, hurry up and get your ass in there," she commanded. The fear of getting caught quickly cleared the last of Tori's buzz so that she was stone cold sober, but one look at Jade made her decision. She was busy being lookout, which told Tori she had her back. So she crouched and crawled under. When she was through Jade dropped the fence and tucked it in the dirt before leaping onto it and climbing up, just as agile as a cat. She swung her legs over and jumped down, graceful. Tori stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you shocked you broke the law or at how easy it was?" Jade asked, shutting her mouth for her. Tori's wide eyes only stared. If she was being honest it was a bit of both, but mostly because it looked so easy for Jade.

"You're crazy," Tori said, shaking her head.

"You mispronounced genius," Jade countered with a smirk, breezing past her. Tori had no choice but to follow, even if she was reluctant. Jade noticed and turned around but kept walking backwards.

"Don't worry your pretty head, cop daughter. I do this all the time. No one will know because no one will catch us. I guarantee it," Jade boasted proudly.

"I don't doubt that. It's just…I've been raised to take the moral high ground and I know I shouldn't be doing this. Heck, I didn't even like to be tardy or miss school. I still don't," Tori responded, feeling defeated for allowing Jade to drag her along.

"You're being a goody two shoes again. Knock it off. Just relax. It's not like I'm asking you to help me kill someone and hide the body," Jade remarked. Tori scowled at her and crossed her arms. Jade sighed and changed direction, walking towards Tori. Her hands found her waist as she leaned in close.

"Besides, good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught," she whispered, pulling away with a smirk when she saw Tori blush again. Jade took the lead and brought them further out into a wide field.

"Is this a golf course?" Tori questioned, looking around.

"Yep," Jade confirmed, stopping by a closed restroom building to dig around in the bushes to the side of it. She pulled out a golf club and a ball.

"Best three out of five?" she offered, holding out the club. Tori hesitated but took it with a sigh. Jade patted her on the back then pushed her toward the field. Jade went first. She hit the ball and then ran out to find where it landed. They counted how many swings it took to get to the hole then Tori took her turn. It went back and forth in that way. In the end Jade won. It didn't help that Tori got caught in one of the dreaded sand pits that seemed to stretch for miles and were steep enough to belong in a desert. Jade made her dig the ball out and set it on the grass next to the pit so that she could finish her turn, but only after Tori yanked her in too. If only to get back at her. They finished the game with a light dusting of sand on their clothes and a bit of exhaustion from wrestling in the sand pit.

"I can't believe you hit it in there. Everyone knows to stay clear from it," Jade said for the third time. It was Tori's turn to roll her eyes. In all fairness, Jade was being a tease through the whole thing. It was distracting. She couldn't even tell if it was on purpose or not.

"Wanna play again?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head.

"Nah. I'm bored," she declined.

"Of what? Winning?" Tori responded, hands on her hips.

"Something like that," Jade replied, grinning. They headed for the restroom building to stash away the club and ball.

"Actually, I don't even know how I won," Jade mentioned, tossing the ball and club in the high bushes. She then headed inside to wash up.

"What do you mean?" Tori inquired, puzzled. She followed Jade into the bathroom to do the same.

"I couldn't concentrate. I blame you," Jade responded, walking back towards her after drying her hands.

"Why? What did I do?" Tori questioned next, worried she somehow upset Jade. She kept her hands from wringing by drying them, only throwing away the paper towel after it was all twisted up and useless. Jade kept advancing on her and she kept backing away until they were back outside in the cool air.

"It's because of you I can never focus on anything. All I can think of is you. And how much I want to kiss you," Jade admitted, stopping to stand close to Tori. She sucked in a breath, eyes locked on Jade's own serious gaze. She didn't miss how those bright blue-greens she adored flicked down to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

"Here I thought I would have a shitty day, but then you came along. You really made my day, Vega," Jade said, a genuine smile pulling at her lips. Tori licked her own and then smiled, taking a step closer.

"I can also make your night," she suggested, causing the smile on Jade's lips to twist into an impish smirk.

"Could you really?" she prompted, brushing her nose against Tori's, her lips inches away. Her hands settled on her hips. Tori's hands ran up her arms, her own around Jade's neck, pulling her closer. All she could do was nod in response to Jade's question.

"You're not daring enough to do that," Jade stated, disbelieving. Tori's brow quirked and then she was backing Jade against the wall. Shadows fell over them, hiding them from sight at the side of the building. Tori tilted Jade's chin up to make her meet her intense gaze. Her body pressed close and Jade's grip on her tightened. Tori leaned in close enough for Jade to feel her breath on her ear, lips brushing ever so slightly and causing tingles down Jade's spine.

"Do you have any _idea_ what I want to do to you?" Tori purred, her tongue gracing Jade's ear just as a hand drifted to palm her breast and hips pressed insistently to her own. A deep moan fell from her lips, her head falling back and exposing her neck. Tori nipped along the soft skin, working down while her hands snuck past the buttons at Jade's shirt. She pulled it off until it hung at her elbows where she used it to tie Jade's hands behind her back. Tori made sure to keep eye contact, checking to see if Jade was okay with it. She smirked when the desire in Jade's gaze only strengthened. Her pupils were dilated and begging, body submissive with need. Tori's eyes dropped to Jade's chest, a hand coming up to cup each breast. Her fingers teased and taunted until Jade was writhing with impatience.

"Vega-" she growled, swallowing the rest of her complaint when Tori suddenly slipped behind her to unhook her bra, warm hands coming back around to cover her now bare breasts. She squeezed and Jade groaned, eyes falling shut. Jade dug her nails into her own wrist when Tori dipped down to lick, bite, and suck. When Tori began to wander lower, marking Jade's pale skin along the way, she gasped. She pulled a hand free and slid it into Tori's hair. Tori chuckled as her fingers ran across Jade's stomach, stopping to unbutton her pants. She yanked them down, underwear following, and then continued to draw a path down Jade's body with her mouth. Tori crouched down on her knees and dropped kisses to Jade's inner thigh as she slid her hand up, directing her leg to rest on her shoulder. She gripped at Jade's hip with one hand and rubbed along the outside of the raised thigh. She was exposed and Tori's breath hit her constantly.

"Tori," she begged, desperate. Her leg pulled her closer. Tori finally complied, her tongue dragging through wet heat once. Jade's back arched off the wall but Tori was quick to press her back, hands smoothing up and down her sides. She kissed Jade's thigh before biting, sucking a moment later to leave a mark. Jade hissed at the sharp pain but her pleasure was visual. A shudder rippled through her body when Tori licked away the wet trail sliding down her leg, evidence of her arousal. She kept going until she was between Jade's legs again. Her tongue found its way back between her folds, plunging in and flicking at her straining clit. Jade's leg shook, the one at Tori's shoulder twitching as her muscles spasmed.

Tori hummed against her, pleased with her body's response to her ministrations. Jade felt like her blood was liquid fire. The slip and slide of Tori's lips and tongue on the most sensitive part of her was driving her out of control. Her hand tightened in Tori's hair and she had to bite back a loud moan when Tori entered her with her fingers. Her tongue pressed and teased at her clit, her fingers pushing in and out smoothly. She thrust in twice more, the tip of fingers dipping in to hit just the right spot within her. Gentle but firm lips sucked on her clit at the same time and she cried out. Tori pressed close, tongue lapping. Jade shook and then she was hit with an aftershock. She whimpered and tugged at Tori's hair, earning a growl. It was unfairly arousing.

"No more," she panted, yet she couldn't make it come out as anything other than a plea.

"You sure?" Tori questioned, teasing. She looked up at Jade and their eyes met. Tori's hand slid through the slick trail along Jade's leg, tongue following the same path.

"Fuck," Jade groaned, pulling at Tori's hair again. Tori moaned and it was then when Jade knew that Tori was just as susceptible to getting off on pain. It was her only moment of clarity before Tori's mouth sucked and licked between her thighs again, her hands sliding up to knead at her breasts. Her hands dragged down and her tongue dipped further, sliding out of her only to be replaced with fingers again. Tori drove into her again and again, her forehead resting on her taut stomach, listening to Jade's moans as her hips bucked into Tori's hand. The air was filled with heavy breaths, both from Jade as well as Tori who had a hand down the front of her unbuttoned jeans. With a tired moan Tori's hands were left dripping wet for the last time, each one cramping from the double work. She let out a groan of her own and relaxed against Jade whose hand brushed through her hair soothingly, enjoying the last bit of pleasant tremors.

"Daring enough?" Tori inquired.

"Very," Jade answered, breathless. They took the time to catch their breath and settle down. It was a whole minute before Jade cleared her sore throat.

"Fucking shit, Vega. I didn't think you had it in you," she mumbled. Tori chuckled and pushed herself to her feet after setting Jade's foot on the ground. She stood up, running her hands along Jade's body. She nuzzled under Jade's chin, dropping a kiss, then back up so that their eyes could meet. Jade pulled her in and kissed her deeply, tongue exploring and tasting herself. She broke the kiss to rest her forehead on Tori's, eyes closed.

"Let's get going before we're caught," she whispered.

"I thought you said we wouldn't?" Tori mentioned slyly. Jade bit her lower lip then sucked on it, letting it go slowly.

"That guarantee is null and void when I'm getting fucked senseless against the wall," Jade growled, desire curling in her gut again at the shit eating grin on Tori's face.

"Wipe that look off your face before I smack it off," Jade warned playfully. Tori managed to form it into a content smile.

"Where will we go then?" Tori asked her, untying her shirt and then hooking her bra before stepping back. Jade grumbled her thanks then bent to get her bottoms on.

"How about you come up with something while I get dressed?" Jade proposed, buttoning up her pants and yanking on the zipper. She picked up her shoe and slipped in on after adjusting her twisted up sock. Tori did as she was told and settled on a place quickly, giving her time to watch Jade button up her shirt and run a hand through her hair.

"Thought of anything yet?" she asked.

"Yep," Tori affirmed.

"Good. With the way you're eye fucking me I didn't think you would have the capacity to think about anything other than that," Jade snarked, reaching out to fix Tori's hair. Tori smiled and held her by the wrists, pulling her in to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I've got just the place," she murmured against her mouth. Jade let Tori lead her back to the fence where they both crawled under. Jade found it hard enough getting her legs to go through the motion of walking so she didn't try climbing. Tori had Jade take them back to a more familiar side of town before she took over. Jade knew exactly where they were going. At Tori's front door she raised a brow at her.

"How forward of you Miss Vega. I didn't think I could turn you into a sex addict in just one try but I'm not complaining," she teased.

"Shut up," Tori said, lightly shoving her. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, taking Jade by the hand to bring her in. She shut the door and walked over to turn on the nearby lamp. The living room lit up dimly. Jade didn't waste time. As soon as she could see she hugged Tori from behind, nuzzling at her neck. Her hand came up to pull at her collar so that she could bite and suck at her neck and shoulder. Tori sighed and leaned into Jade.

"Geez," she whined, gasping at a particularly hard bite.

"A good day ends with dinner, but a great day ends with breakfast. So how 'bout it, Vega? We can get settled, have something to eat, and then go to bed," Jade suggested.

"It's against the rules to boss the owner of the house around," Tori lectured, turning in Jade's arms to face her.

"I'll have you know I always follow the rules of the house. Except when I don't agree with them," Jade joked, releasing Tori who laughed.

"Here, you get comfortable and I'll ransack your kitchen. How about that?" Jade offered.

"Or you can make yourself at home and I'll get us something to eat," Tori said, knowing Jade wasn't one to keep things organized.

"Are you giving me permission to go through your underwear drawer then?" Jade questioned hopefully.

"Panty drawer, and no, stay out of there," Tori scolded.

"Buzzkill," Jade stated. Tori scoffed and pulled Jade closer by her belt loops.

"If I recall I didn't kill anyone's buzz," she whispered, her lips grazing Jade's tauntingly. Jade leaned closer but Tori turned away, leaving her standing there. She shook her head with a laugh before wandering down the hall to the only room in the apartment besides the bathroom. She pushed open the door and almost laughed at the nostalgia it brought. It was set up almost like Tori's old room at her parent's house. Some things just didn't change. This room, however, was a distinct grown up version. She headed to the drawers and quickly found the underwear drawer in one try. She smirked but moved on, finding a tank top and shorts to change into. She left off her bra and underwear, hoping they wouldn't need clothes by the time they were ready to actually sleep. She set her things to the side and went back out to see Tori had set out food on the table. She kissed her on the way past her and told her not to wait up. Jade sat down to eat and practically inhaled the food, finishing by the time Tori came back. Her eyebrows rose high on her forehead when she sat down.

"What? I only had breakfast and a small lunch. I didn't do anything but drink and then you sapped me of the last of my energy. I was hungry," Jade explained. Tori only smiled and dug into her own food. Jade put her dishes in the sink and settled on the couch to watch TV. She got through an episode of some thriller show before she began nodding off, her head resting on the back of the couch. She woke up when she felt a warm body in her lap. She opened her eyes to lock with Tori's deep browns.

"Hey, you," she greeted. Tori smiled and cupped her jaw, kissing her languidly. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and stood, groaning when her legs hugged her waist tightly. Her hands dropped to support her under her ass, squeezing. Tori pressed into her.

"If you think you did a number on me wait 'til you see what I'm going to do to you," Jade mumbled. Jade took Tori down the hall and dropped her in bed, kissing her fervently. Their hands tore at their meager clothes until they were bare to each other. Jade didn't let Tori touch her. She held her down and ravished her, making sure to take advantage of every sweet spot she found on Tori's body. The moment Tori fell off the proverbial edge and wound down for the fourth time she was pressed against her, mouth on her neck, where a few marks stood out. Every bite to her thigh and scratch to her back had Tori moaning, losing control with the combination of pain and pleasure. Jade laid next to Tori and gathered her in her arms. She pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and breathed her in. She ran her hand up and down Tori's arm before intertwining their fingers. Her affectionate gestures put a smile on Tori's face. It was all too easy falling asleep. She was the first one to wake up in the morning. She was oddly woken up by Jade's voice. She rolled over to ask her what she was talking about when she realized Jade was still asleep.

"No. Shouldn't you know about bunnies? You're a fucking zoologist. Even I know a group of bunnies is called a fluffle," Jade grumbled in her sleep, her slender brows pulled down over her nose. Tori giggled and leaned over to kiss her.

"Wake up, Jade," she whispered. Jade pushed her away.

"Vega, stop. I'm busy telling this idiot how stupid he is," Jade complained. Tori only shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"You're a beautiful disaster, West," she said fondly, brushing back a lock of dark hair that fell in her face.

"You're beautiful too, Vega," Jade responded sleepily. Tori walked out of the room to get breakfast started and let Jade wake up when she was ready. She eventually came out, sitting heavily at the table. Tori offered her a soft smile and handed her a mug of coffee.

"Drink your grumpy medicine while I finish breakfast," she told her while resting her chin on Jade's head and letting her arms drape over Jade's shoulders.

"Thanks," Jade replied, voice rough from sleep. Tori pulled away and returned to the kitchen. Jade took a sip then looked to Tori, watching as she made them food. She couldn't help but want every day to be this way. She stood up and walked over to kiss Tori's cheek.

"Morning," she said, offering a smile.

"Good morning," Tori replied, sunny smile in place. Jade turned away to sit back down when the toaster went off. She jumped, caught off guard and startled. Tori laughed and Jade scowled, but it wasn't at Tori. She was attempting to melt the chrome appliance with her glare alone.

"Jade, I need my toaster. Don't murder it," Tori joked.

"I'll think about it," Jade muttered, continuing to glare at it from her seat. Tori soon finished and sat down with Jade to eat. She was looking more awake than she had been before.

"I want to take you out on a date," Jade decided after eating the last bite of her food.

"I'd love that," Tori responded.

"Me too. I'll just need a shower and a change of clothes," Jade said, rising from the table. Tori cleaned up their dishes and took them to the sink.

"Join me?" Jade asked, pausing. Tori chuckled but nodded.

"Sure," she accepted. Jade smiled in anticipation and left to get ready. Tori joined not too long later, slipping in to kiss her until she was coaxed out from under the water before stealing her spot. Jade whined but let Tori wash first. They switched and then got out to get dressed. On their walk back to the bar to get Jade's car she recalled last night's golf game and how easily she won as well as Tori's epic loss.

"Ok, ok. There's nothing romantic about rubbing it in," Tori said with a roll of her eyes.

"Actually, there is," Jade reasoned with a sly smirk.

"Don't start," Tori laughed, yet she took Jade's hand in her own. They held small talk until they arrived. Jade made her way over to an old but well taken care of Volkswagen beetle.

"I didn't think you would have a car like this," Tori mentioned. Jade shrugged and leaned back on the hood of the vehicle.

"What can I say? I like the thought of driving around and knowing kids are punching each other in a ruthless game of Slugbug every time they see it," she nonchalantly explained.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed, appalled.

"Yeah, yeah. Reprimand me later. Come here," Jade laughed, pulling Tori closer. Their lips met and every ounce of distance between them was gone. Tori smiled against Jade's mouth and she hooked a leg on Tori. Hands ran through her thick dark hair and Jade gripped at Tori's hips.

"You should have told me how much you were into me earlier," Jade mumbled, kissing her again.

"Right back at you. But for now on I'll be there with you every Fourth of July," Tori vowed, holding Jade's face in her hands.

"Every day until then and after, I hope," Jade replied, a hint of vulnerability in her voice Tori had yet to hear. She smiled reassuringly.

"Every day," Tori promised, giving her a chaste kiss. After basking in each other's comforting embrace they parted to get in the car. They still had an official date to go to.


End file.
